


Sonno Della Buona Notte

by yumedake



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Fluff and Smut, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, fluffy fluff, maybe don't read this if you aren't caught up on season 3, romantic smut, this is how I'd like to envision their reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumedake/pseuds/yumedake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are reunited in Italy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonno Della Buona Notte

"Hello, Dr. Lecter."

Hannibal hesitated in executing the next chiffonade cut though it was hardly noticeable. Less inconspicuous was the throb of the vein in his neck as his pulse jumped sharply upon hearing that voice once more. Will had come.... his Will had come home to him.

"After all that has happened, can you not simply call me Hannibal?" He asked pleasantly, finishing with the basil and pushing it aside.

Will Graham stepped into the light of the kitchen in Hannibal's grandiose Italian home, his eyes briefly noting he tight grip Hannibal still had on the ten-inch chef knife in his right hand.

"Maybe I should call you _il Mostro di Firenze_? Would you like that better?" Will asked, his soft footfalls stopping as he reached the edge of the kitchen island, only a handful of feet from the man who had left him with a smile.

Hannibal looked up from his cutting board and try as he might, he was unable to keep his eyes from softening, his lips from curving ever so slightly as he turned his attention to Will.

"Have you come in peace, Will? Or do you seek retribution for the way I left you in Baltimore?" Hannibal inquired, his dark gaze flickering over Will's face, landing on Will's lips for a moment before searching those blue eyes.

Will smirked though he didn't find the situation particularly amusing. Will lowered his gaze and took measured steps to bring himself to Hannibal's side. Reaching over, Will draped his hand over the top of Hannibal's, slowly working the knife free as Hannibal had done with Will's own gun, once. Hannibal was still, tense, uncertain though his grip on the knife relaxed despite his better judgement.

"I know you heard me in the catacombs. I told you that I forgive you for what happened." Will answered, his voice soft and wavering ever so slightly.

Hannibal looked down at Will's hand as it set the knife away and returned to rest atop his own, light pressure turning into a gentle squeeze.

"To what do I owe this honor, then?" Hannibal questioned, pulling his hand free to wipe it on a nearby kitchen towel before covering the knife and turning to face Will.

"You left me your heart." Will started, meeting Hannibal's eyes. "You knew I would come."

Hannibal smiled the same faint, practiced smile Will had always known though in truth, he was proud that Will had gotten the message he had intended to send.

"I hoped that you would come." Hannibal corrected, raising his hand to caress Will's cheek, not unlike the way he had eight month's ago in what seemed like another world. "For a long time I did not dare indulge something as precarious as hope. Then I met you, Will Graham." 

Will smirked again, his gaze shifting restlessly away from the intensity in Hannibal's eyes. He found himself leaning into Hannibal's touch even though the parallel to the last time they had spoken was not lost on him.

"You could say that I feel the same." Will responded, his gaze raising up once again.

There was an honesty in Will's blue eyes that was surprisingly mirrored in the depths of Hannibal's gaze. Each man seemed to hold their breath, tense and ready to bolt at a moment's notice but the emotion that coursed through both their bodies kept them tethered in place, neither willing to move away from the other now that they were reunited.

"What... is this? What are we doing?" Will asked, unsure of where they stood anymore.

Hannibal's gaze softened and his thumb stroked over Will's cheekbone slowly, affectionately. Hannibal had thought he would never again have this chance - a chance at what he had wanted for them before everything had gone sour. Still, it was difficult for Hannibal to dare to hope, no matter how much he truly wanted to.

"This is whatever you would like it to be, Will." Hannibal answered, smiling at the nostalgia of his repeated words. 

A sort of resolve washed over Will upon hearing the answer given. Suddenly Will reached up, both hands gripping at the sides of Hannibal's head to pull the slightly taller man forward and bring their faces closer. Hannibal's heart seemed to jump into his throat as Will stopped advancing, if only for a moment.

" _This_ is what I want." Will whispered, tilting his head and bridging the gap between them to bring their lips together.

Hannibal exhaled heavily through his nose as he closed his eyes, giving in to Will's kiss. Slowly but surely, Hannibal's arms raised and wrapped around Will to hold him tightly, almost desperately. Will's hands moved as well, one hand coming to rest at the side of Hannibal's neck while the other roamed to weave trembling fingers into Hannibal's hair. Their lips moved against each other's, punctuated by the nip and tug of teeth. Will and Hannibal pressed tightly together, strong arms holding them locked in embrace. 

The walls that Will had built came down as their kiss went on and the mixture of feelings that coursed through Will was overwhelming. All at once he felt desire, trepidation and a deep, festering hurt. Without thinking, Will bit down on Hannibal's lip, hard enough to hurt and draw blood. Hannibal jumped, his head jerking back but the fingers in his hair stopped him from moving too far. It was Will who puled back to look at Hannibal, all of the heartache he had felt welling up in his eyes.

"You...you took _everything_ from me." Will started, his voice soft and shaky, rough with the threat of tears. "You left me to die and yet...here I am, wanting nothing but to see you, t-to look into those empty fucking eyes of yours and kiss you until we both die from lack of air."

Will paused a moment, searching Hannibal's neutral expression for any sign of emotion at all. Hannibal watched Will silently, his face the same sort of mask it always was save for the red of his swelling lip and the heat that kissed his cheeks.

"What do you want this to be, Hannibal? Do you even feel anything in that cold, black heart of yours? Does it amuse you to tear me apart and play with what's left?" Will continued, beginning to tremble all over from the intensity of his emotions.

When Hannibal didn't answer right away, Will's expression saddened though he fought valiantly to try to form a mask, just like the one Hannibal wore. Stupidly, he had hoped to be consoled, to be encouraged but he should have known better. Will let his hands drop away from Hannibal as he turned to pull from Hannibal's embrace.

"This was a mistake." Will said, defeated. "Let me go." 

Will pushed at Hannibal's arms, growing frustrated as Hannibal dropped them easily at Will's urging. Will had allowed himself to hope that maybe, for once, he wouldn't be let go of, discarded like he always was. Hannibal watched Will, waited to see what he would do, even as his own heart was aching to reach out and pull Will back into his arms. Will made a noise of disgust and moved to leave but before Will could take more than two steps, Hannibal parted his lips to speak.

"I love you, Will." Hannibal said at last, his voice soft and even. "Rather, I'm in love with you."

Will stopped in his tracks, eyes going wide in surprise. 

"Our time apart has been partly spent on introspection. I have come to understand that what I feel for you is love. You yourself have said that I am not your usual psychopath. I do not lack feelings or empathy. I found myself thinking of you often and feeling the loss of you quite strongly these past months. There was a time that I wished you to always be by my side, as my partner in this life. That desire has not changed, Will. If anything, it has only grown stronger."

Will closed his eyes, biting his tongue in an attempt to stifle the almost assuredly pitiful sound that was trying to force its way from his throat. Hannibal's words had struck him like a train, nearly taken the wind from his lungs. Will took several shaky breaths in an effort to get his emotions under control but a few tears fell from his eyes anyway. Opening his eyes, Will looked down at the splashes on the expensive floor and couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. The person who was meant to be his, the one person who truly loved him was a cannibalistic serial killer and Will himself had just sailed half the world to be by his side.

"Will?" Hannibal prompted, taking one step closer and reaching out to rest a gentle hand on one of Will's upper arms.

Will kept his back to Hannibal, afraid to let him see as the walls he had so carefully crafted around his own heart fall one by one. Will's head was buzzing, Hannibal's words rattling around and catching on every doubt and insecurity Will had ever had only to drag them down into the rubble.

Hannibal frowned at Will's lack of response but stepped forward anyway, pulling his arms around Will to hug him tightly to his chest. Tilting his head, Hannibal nosed into Will's dark curls and took a deep breath, letting the familiar scent fill him as he closed his eyes in preparation for what might be another rejection. The betrayal that he had felt when he had smelled Freddie Lounds on Will had been heartbreaking and even worse was the way that he and Will had last said goodbye. 

"You know what our time apart taught me?" Will said finally, his voice small and soft, almost hesitant. 

"What did it teach you, Will?" Hannibal asked, wondering at what the answer might be while preparing for the worst. 

Will chuckled dryly, his fingers fidgeting with one another as he closed his eyes as well and let himself sink back into Hannibal's strong embrace.

"It taught me that I need you, Hannibal." Will answered, his words so fragile and vulnerable it hurt Hannibal to hear the beauty of them.

"You have me, Will. You shall always have me." Hannibal assured, nuzzling into Will's curls once again as his embraced tightened just a little in an effort to comfort.

It was then that Will's resolve broke. Bringing his hands upward, Will gripped at Hannibal's forearms like they were his anchor, the only thing holding him down and keeping him from getting lost in the emotional storm raging inside of him. The new tears that fell from Will's eyes dotted his hands and Hannibal's arms. Will was grateful for the support of Hannibal's body behind him... he might have crumbled to the ground without it.

"Will, look at me please." Hannibal requested, loosening his embrace so that Will might easily turn around without leaving it.

Will's brow knit together and he shook his head from left to right, not wanting Hannibal to see him in such a state. Will had had enough of looking weak and pathetic and all of the events in Baltimore seemed like another time, another world... he wanted to start over here and now and be someone new.

"Please." Hannibal repeated, though it wasn't a request, not really. 

Will sniffled and reached up to furiously rub at his eyes before turning around as Hannibal had asked him to, his head still bowed forward and eyes on Hannibal's chest. Hannibal kept one arm tight around the base of Will's spine, his other hand coming forward to gently urge Will to look up with two fingers beneath Will's chin. As Will looked up, he saw Hannibal smiling at him. Not that standard, emotionless smile but one that reached Hannibal's eyes, made the corners crinkle up.

"My dearest William. I shudder to think of a world in which I had not met you, had not been changed by you." Hannibal murmured affectionately, his hand shifting to caress Will's cheek once more. "Shall we try this again?" 

Will furrowed his brow in initial confusion but hardly had time to think of why he was confused before Hannibal's lips were against his own, kissing him like proper lovers do. Will felt the tension evaporate from his bones as Hannibal's lips moved gently, deliberately. Will draped his arms over Hannibal's shoulders, interlacing his fingers behind Hannibal's head as he returned the effort in kind. Will didn't protest when he felt the tip of Hannibal's tongue nudge him, seeking purchase. 

When they broke for air, Will's eyes stayed closed and Hannibal moved to rest his forehead against Will's with a soft smile curving his lips. 

"Much better than our first attempt, I think." Hannibal observed, good humor coloring his words. 

Will laughed and nodded his head just enough for it to be felt and his agreement understood.

"Might I entice you with a cup of tea to calm your nerves?" Hannibal suggested, his hand roaming over Will's back and fingers in his hair. 

Will opened his eyes and moved to look up at Hannibal, renewed confidence in his gaze. It was as if everything had disappeared and left only them, alone in the kitchen. Every persistent worry or flash of loneliness had been quelled for the time being, leaving Will free to simply be present. 

"I..." Will started, his gaze darting away self-consciously. "I think I'd rather kiss some more." 

Hannibal laughed, a pleasantly surprised sound and Will laughed along with him. For the first time in a long, long time, neither man felt the ache of emptiness that had been so persistent in their lives. Raising his brow, Hannibal made a sweeping gesture with one hand to point toward the rest of the house.

"If that is the case, might I suggest a more comfortable venue? This house has many such locations from which to choose." Hannibal offered, still smiling.

"Lead the way. I don't know the layout of this place..." Will replied, a small smile on his lips. "You haven't even given me the tour yet."

Hannibal gasped, brows raising as he pressed one hand to his chest in theatrical shock. Reaching down with his free hand, he grasped Will's hand in his own and entwined their fingers as he bowed his head.

"How terribly rude of me. You have my sincerest apologies." Hannibal said, his words not entirely in jest. 

Will waived one hand in dismissal and gave Hannibal's hand a squeeze with the other. Taking this as polite acceptance of his apology, Hannibal set off to lead Will on a tour of his home. There were many things that Hannibal had decided to surround himself with here in Italy that brought him a great deal of contentment and he aimed to show Will every last one of them. They went from room to room at a leisurely pace, Hannibal chatting pleasantly about the origins of a piece of furniture of an interesting fact about the artist of a particular painting while Will listened with genuine interest. This was a side of Hannibal that Will hadn't previously bothered to see and it was nice to have Hannibal share all of these things with him. Will was sure that this would not be the first such occasion in which they learned a little something new about each other and if he was honest, he was looking forward to every opportunity. 

The last room on the grand tour of Hannibal's home was his bedroom. It was as grand and theatrical as the rest of the house but inviting like a safe space should be. Will moved to sit on the edge of the bed and marveled at the gentle way that the mattress curved beneath his weight and cradled him. This was nothing like Will's bed back in Baltimore and Will wondered if he would have nightmares in a bed like this. 

"Do you like it?" Hannibal asked, breaking the reverie that Will had fallen into. "I am rather fond of it myself."

Will looked up at Hannibal sheepishly and nodded his head before falling back onto the bed like one was inclined to do at the end of a long trip and life thus far had truly been a long, strange trip indeed. Hannibal stood beside the bed, politely waiting for Will to sate his need for cushiony comfort but he didn't wait long. Shifting his weight, Will kicked off his shoes and pulled himself further toward the center of the bed, chuckling as he saw Hannibal's attention temporarily flicker toward the discarded footwear. 

"Join me?" Will asked, patting the space beside him.

Hannibal smirked and tilted his head a bit in acquiescence. 

"How could I refuse?" Hannibal returned with a smile.

Taking a moment to retrieve Will's shoes, Hannibal moved to place them by the doorway and removed his own while he was at it. With no other distractions, Hannibal turned his attention back toward the beautiful creature currently lounging on his bed. As Hannibal crawled up onto the mattress Will extended his arms outward in invitation and Hannibal was all too happy to take him up on it. With Hannibal settled between his legs, Will reclined back and took Hannibal with him.

Settling into this new position, Hannibal supported his weight with his left arm while the fingers of his right hand ran through Will's hair. Will leaned up enough to close the gap between them and initiate another kiss. Their kisses started off innocuously enough, tender movement of skin on skin. Will took Hannibal's lower lip between his own and mouthed gently, an apology for his actions earlier. Will could taste traces of copper, Hannibal's blood, still there from earlier injury. Hannibal's fingers tightened in Will's curls as he felt the tip of Will's tongue slip into his mouth and he returned Will's enthusiasm, caressing Will's tongue with his own and savoring the taste. 

Will's hands roamed up and down Hannibal's back as they kissed, wrinkling Hannibal's pressed dress shirt and exposing smooth skin to greedy fingers. Will traced the exposed flesh, caressed the lines of the taut muscles beneath. Will couldn't remember ever noticing just how strong Hannibal was but it made sense, if he thought about it, but he didn't want to...not now. Pulling back from their kiss to catch his breath, Will smiled up at Hannibal and moved his hands between them to tug suggestively at the front of Hannibal's shirt. Hannibal looked at Will in question for a moment, not wanting to jump to conclusions about what the gesture could have meant.

"Does my shirt bother you?" Hannibal asked softly, waiting patiently for an answer.

Will laughed and felt around for the buttons at the front of the shirt in an effort to keep the ball rolling.

"I could do without it." Will answered, flashing Hannibal an amused smile.

Nodding his head cordially, Hannibal leaned back to kneel on his knees between Will's legs. He made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, revealing a toned expanse of tanned skin and a generous amount of soft hair on Hannibal's chest. As Hannibal began to shrug the shirt from his shoulders and pull himself free of the sleeves Will took this opportunity to start to work at his own shirt, releasing two buttons before Hannibal reached out to grab Will's wrist.

"Please, let me." Hannibal offered, the simple request bringing a bit of heat to Will's cheeks. 

Folding his own shirt, Hannibal turned to lay it at the edge of the bed before returning his attention to the task at hand. Hannibal's dexterous fingers slipped each button free before his fingers pressed beneath the edges of the shirt front to push the garment open as he caressed Will's skin. Will closed is eyes, the softest sigh passing his lips as Hannibal took the time to trace each line of muscle, mapping Will's chest with his fingertips. Leaning forward, Hannibal nudged his left arm beneath Will's shoulders to lift him up and work the shirt off one shoulder at a time. Once Hannibal had freed Will of his shirt, he turned to fold it as he had done the other and lay it down atop his own.

Hannibal returned his gaze to Will taking a moment to simply look at the man that lay prone beneath him. Will looked back at Hannibal, lower lip caught between his teeth as he wondered what might be going through Hannibal's mind. Will had never considered himself particularly desirable and he hoped that now, half-nude and completely at Hannibal's mercy, he looked good enough for this game to continue. Hannibal's gaze swept upward and he locked onto Will's as he leaned forward, palms out to caress from Will's hips to his shoulders.

"You are a thing of beauty, Will." Hannibal said simply.

Will knew that whether he agreed or not, that was an honest a comment as he would get. Hannibal wasn't the type to sugarcoat things for the sake of anyone's feelings and that gave Will a surge of confidence. Foregoing his usual dry retort, Will smiled sweetly up at Hannibal. 

"You should... try looking in the mirror sometime." Will replied, reaching up for Hannibal with open arms.

Hannibal settled back down atop Will, supporting himself as he had before. Rather than resuming the traditional kisses they had both been enjoying, Hannibal tilted his head and pressed his face to the side of Will's neck, breathing in deep. Will shuddered, his fingers curling slightly into the muscles of Hannibal's back as Hannibal parted his lips and ran his tongue along the line of tendon to the side of Will's throat. 

"Delicious." Hannibal murmured, kissing along the path his tongue had taken.

Hannibal bit down on the flesh beneath his lips, just below Will's left ear though he was careful not to bite too hard. Will rewarded Hannibal's effort with a sigh as he tilted his head away to allow Hannibal room to maneuver. Grateful for the bared flesh, Hannibal kissed along Will's pulse, back down toward the clavicle, stopping briefly to suck over the thrum of Will's heart. Will drew in a sharp breath as the sensation of Hannibal's ministrations sent little jolts of pleasure through his nervous system. Will could already feel himself getting hard and much to his surprise, he could feel a firmness beginning to press against him where Hannibal's clothed cock rested against him. 

Hannibal smiled as he noted the aroma of heightened arousal, pleased that he was the one to coax such a sweet scent from Will. Hannibal released the flesh he'd been teasing, leaving behind a beautiful bruise in his wake before moving on to nibble along the curve of Will's clavicle up to Will's shoulder where he placed a tender kiss. Will's right hand moved to rest at the side of Hannibal's head and Hannibal turned to press a similar kiss to the curve of Will's palm before shifting his weight to lean back and realign his attentions. 

Hannibal left a patchwork of kisses all over Will's chest, teased Will's nipples one at a time with the scrape of teeth and a flick of his tongue. Will arched from the bed just a little, the affection adding to the swell between his legs. As Hannibal made his way down along Will's ribs and the flat expanse of pale flesh between, Will tangled his fingers in Hannibal's hair and watched with half-lidded eyes. 

Hannibal took particular delight in the gentle musk he picked up as he moved further down toward the waist of Will's jeans, taking time to nose along the little tuft of hair that crept upward from beneath the fabric. Without skipping a beat, Hannibal's hands were at the button and zipper of Will's pants and he found that he was holding his breath in anticipation of what he would reveal. When Hannibal released his breath, a soft sound from above him gave him cause to smile. Will had held his breath too.

Pulling the fabric of Will's pants open and away, Hannibal took a moment to savor the sensory delights of new flesh, press kisses along Will's hips. Hannibal nosed gently at the swell between Will's legs with a satisfied sigh. Hannibal glanced up at Will for a moment to reassure himself that Will was still enjoying himself and was pleasantly surprised to see Will still watching. With their gazes still locked, Will lifted his hips from the mattress to assist as Hannibal hooked his fingers beneath Will's boxer briefs, taking them along for the ride as Hannibal peeled Will's clothes away. The jeans did not get the same careful treatment as their shirts had gotten as Hannibal had become much too invested in what was going on to take much time away from Will's body. They ended up being tossed off the edge of the bed unceremoniously - Hannibal knew he could always pick up later. It wasn't possible to recreate a first impression and Hannibal sat back on his haunches, wanting to to take time to truly savor this experience, much to Will's chagrin. 

"Oh please don't stare at me anymore..." Will mumbled sourly, draping one arm across his eyes partially in protest, partially to try and hide the furious blush that had crept over his cheeks.

Hannibal frowned and reached out to pluck Will's arm away, tutting softly.

"William, I have waited a long time for something so intimate from you and I will not be told how to enjoy it." Hannibal scolded, though the small curve of his lips suggested he wasn't entirely cross.

Will pouted rather petulantly as he crossed his arm over his stomach, avoiding Hannibal's eyes. Hannibal turned his attention back to where it had so rudely been removed from, a placid smile curving his lips. Starting at Will's knees, Hannibal placed his palms flat against Will's body and ran them upward, caressing each and every line of muscle with gentle fingers. Hannibal could envision every last group, minor and major and it gave him a satisfied thrill, for once, to be caressing these areas while they were yet warm and alive.

As Hannibal came back to Will's hips he glanced up at his lover who was still looking away from him in embarrassment and decided it was time to bring Will's attention back to the present. It just didn't suit to have Will looking so angst ridden when his body was clearly so very ready to be played with. Hannibal wrapped his fingers around Will's swollen cock, giving a few quick tugs before leaning forward and taking the tip into the warmth of his mouth. Will inhaled sharply and exhaled shakily, not having expected it of Hannibal... precisely as Hannibal had desired. 

Being a physician had its merits and Hannibal knew precisely where all the best bundles of nerves were, taking time to slick them all with his tongue, applying the flat of it to the frenulum just beneath the head of Will's cock. With each and every lick the sounds that emanated from Will changed from breathy to breathless, transforming beautifully into exquisite moans in no time at all. By the time only a few moments had elapsed, Will's fingers had found their way tightly into Hannibal's hair, tugging ever so slightly and sending delightful shivers down Hannibal's spine. Sinking lower, Hannibal took more of Will's length before lazily bobbing his head to coax Will closer without the danger of sending him over the edge. It was only minutes more before Hannibal's tongue had tempted the first beads of precome from the Will and Hannibal moaned at the taste of him.

As quickly as Hannibal had begun, he pulled back from his work with a satisfied smile and sat back once more to take stock of the state of his lover. The flush from Will's cheeks had crept down his neck, spread over his breastbone and painted normally pale flesh in a beautiful hue. Will's eyes had been closed tightly, the hand that had not been entangled in Hannibal's hair was instead tangled into Will's own. Hannibal sighed with affection as Will's eyelashes fluttered and those clear blue eyes were focused on him once more. It delighted Hannibal to find that Will was now too involved in what they were doing to say a word of protest toward Hannibal's gaze. 

Reaching down, Hannibal unbuttoned his own trousers and shifted to remove them, conscious that Will's eyes were very much on him now as he undressed. The trousers didn't get quite the same treatment as Will's jeans had with Hannibal hastily folding them up and leaning to set them atop their shirts. Will watched Hannibal's every move, tracing the image of Hannibal's bared body with a hungry gaze. Will couldn't have claimed that he had imagined Hannibal's body to look as it truly did... that would have been giving far too much credit to Will's imagination. 

Before Hannibal could give a protest of his own, Will sat up and brought his arms around his lover, tilting his head to bring their lips together again. Hannibal returned Will's embrace, holding them tightly to each other as he returned the given kisses, rather enjoying the feeling of Will flush against him. Will reached down with his right hand and ran his palm along the curve of Hannibal's ass, giving a playful squeeze to the toned flesh and holding steady. Hannibal opted instead to press one hand to the small of Will's back, the other placed firmly against Will's shoulder blade. 

Hannibal could feel the intensity of Will's kisses increase with each passing moment, Will's body following suit as it moved gently against Hannibal's own, likely at the behest of Will's subconscious mind. Surprisingly, it was Will who broke from their kiss, opting to tilt his head and nuzzle in against Hannibal's throat, placing open-mouthed kisses there instead.

"Hannibal, I need you." Will murmured there honestly, though his words did not hold quite the same meaning as before. 

Hannibal sighed pleasantly, his hand running from the small of Will's back up and back down.

"Then you shall have me." Hannibal agreed easily, smiling as he closed his eyes and sank into the warmth of their embrace.

Will moved to lay back, spreading his legs in invitation and planting one foot on either side of Hannibal. With an upward quirk of his lips, Will held his arms out to Hannibal once more. Raising one finger in silent request for patience, Hannibal leaned and stretched to reach the bedside table and open the drawer to retrieve a small bottle of lube before he returned to his post. Will watched with interest as Hannibal opened the bottle and coated his fingers liberally, wanting to ensure that Will's experience would be a pleasant one. Will would have been lying if he would have claimed that the sight of Hannibal's slick fingers disappearing between his legs didn't give him just the slightest apprehension. After all, Will had never been this intimate with a man before. 

Hannibal circled one fingertip around the tight ring of muscle at Will's opening, coating the sensitive flesh as Will squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation. Hannibal glanced up, waiting for nonverbal cues to indicate that Will had become adjusted to the touch before he pressed his fingertip slowly inside. 

Will gave a surprised sound at the intrusion and Hannibal searched his lover's face as he slowly worked his finger deeper inside of Will's body, coating the passage for what was to come. As soon as he felt that Will was ready, he added a second finger, easing it in with care. Will's toes curled in response, his jaw set and eyes closed... this was certainly a new sensation but not a bad one by any stretch. Will appreciated the care Hannibal was taking in preparing him, was thankful for having chosen someone like Hannibal to share this with. Taking a few deep breaths, Will trembled as he exhaled, trying to force himself to relax. 

"Are you all right, Will?" Hannibal asked softly, gradually spreading his fingers inside Will in an effort to help Will become accustomed to the sensation.

Will nodded his head quickly, afraid that if he opened his eyes his meditation would be broken and he would somehow screw this all up. The last thing that Will wanted was for this to stop. Hannibal nodded, in spite of the fact that Will still had his eyes closed. He was honest with Will and even after all that had happened, he trusted Will to be honest with him. 

Hannibal spent a little more time preparing Will, stretching him and coating him. By the time he was satisfied that Will was ready, he had Will practically panting and no longer clenching down on Hannibal's fingers. Slowly but surely, Hannibal pulled his fingers free and reached for the bottle of lube that he had set beside them. Hannibal had only just grasped the bottle in his hand when Will sat up and reached out to grab Hannibal's wrist. 

"Let me." Will started, smiling softly up at Hannibal. "Please." 

Hannibal couldn't help but smile, oddly touched by the gesture. Dropping the bottle of lube into Will's waiting hand, he leaned back and let his hands fall to his sides. Will's smile brightened as he opened the bottle and poured the liquid into his free hand. Sitting up on his knees, Will leaned forward and kissed Hannibal while reaching down to wrap his fingers around Hannibal's neglected cock. Will felt a surge go through him as he stroked the length, coating the heated flesh generously and earning a stifled sound from Hannibal in response. Will had rarely seen Hannibal as anything other than dignified and composed and he hoped he could earn a lot more from Hannibal... Will wanted to really see him let go. When Will was satisfied that Hannibal's cock was sufficiently slick, he gave a squeeze and went in for another kiss before repositioning himself on his back. 

"This may be more comfortable for you if you are on your knees." Hannibal suggested, his gaze traveling the length of Will's beautiful form.

"I want to see you." Will countered, letting his knees fall open further.

Hannibal licked his lips and reached for the pillow next to Will's head. 

"Lift your hips, please." Hannibal instructed, waiting for Will's compliance before sliding the pillow beneath Will's body.

Leaning forward, Hannibal ran his hands up the outside of Will's thighs, silently urging Will to lift his legs. With one hand between them, Hannibal guided the tip of his cock against Will's body, pressing forward just enough for Will to feel it. Will sighed in response, letting his head sink back into the pillow beneath his head, eyes closing once again. Hannibal kept pressing forward, moving incrementally until just the head of his cock popped past that tight barrier and into the heat of Will's body. The combination of having breached Will's body and the tiny, shaky moan that whispered past Will's lips had Hannibal closing his own eyes in an effort to compose himself.

Hannibal had intended to wait, planned to give Will more than enough time to adjust to the stretch of his cock but that wasn't a part of Will's design. Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist, hooking his ankles to lock his lover in place while simultaneously pulling Hannibal deeper inside of him. It was then that Hannibal moaned, the sound music to Will's ears. Will opened his eyes and looked at his lover, watching as Hannibal tried to keep himself together and failed to conceal the extent of his struggle. Opening his eyes as well, Hannibal looked into Will's crystalline depths and leaned forward, coming to lay atop Will and sinking himself inside of Will's body to the hilt. 

The two of them moved together for what seemed like hours, falling into a rhythm as if they had always known each other's bodies. Will raked his fingers down Hannibal's back as Hannibal kissed along the column of Will's throat, snapping his hips to pick up momentum while stroking Will's cock. As each drew closer to their climax, they were moaning in harmony, the muted sounds of true ecstasy from the lips of two people who had never known it with anyone but each other. With a cry that echoed from the walls, Will came as a shockwave ran through him stronger than he'd ever felt. The resulting pulse around Hannibal's cock eased him over the edge after Will and he came deep inside of his lover's body. 

Panting and spent, Hannibal stole another kiss, his fingers combing through Will's hair as Will held onto him tightly. It took them a long time to pull away from each other as neither could bear to be apart from the other but reality awaited. Will stifled a yawn and Hannibal untangled himself from Will's arms to fetch a cloth for cleanup. Hannibal made quick work of wiping each of them down, persuading his sleepy lover to get up for long enough to turn the covers down so that both men could crawl beneath them.

For a long moment, the two simply gazed at each other, each trying to read what was in the other's eyes and both unknowingly coming to the same unspoken conclusion. It had been a long, strange road that brought the two of them to this place but in their hearts, both of them knew that they wouldn't have had it any other way. They had found each other despite all odds, coming together like two halves of the same coin. 

Shifting beneath the covers, Will draped one arm across Hannibal's body and pressed his cheek to Hannibal's chest. As Will closed his eyes, and Hannibal followed suit, they let the sound of soft breaths and warmth of each other's bodies carry them off into the first real night of sleep either of them had had in a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sure this isn't at ALL how it's going to go in the series but I needed some Hannigram fluff and porn and decided I'd combine the two. This is my first Hannigram so please be gentle. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
